


Going Round, Keeping Down

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rare Pairing, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby didn't smile that much these days, but when he did, it made Miguel's stomach clench and his chest feel tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Round, Keeping Down

**Author's Note:**

> Post Series AU, back in Em City after everything goes balls up at the end of Season Six.
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 25.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Miguel walked yet another circuit of The Hole, and added it to the total: four hundred and seventy-two times he’d walked around this room since breakfast. Another lap followed, and another. This had gotten old the first day, and this was what? The fifth or sixth? He wasn't sure, he’d lost count somewhere in there. But he was only in for a week, so at the most, he had one or two days left.

Fucking O'Reily. Pendejo. He really needed to teach that fucker a lesson. If he hadn’t started that fight, the Aryans couldn’t have used the confusion to take another shot at Toby, and Miguel wouldn’t be in The Hole for protecting him. Their numbers may be greatly reduced since Keller’s parting gift, but the Nazis who’d managed to live through that whole mess had come back to Oz with revenge on their minds, and Toby as their primary target.

O'Reily was getting wilder and wilder, now that Dr. Nathan was gone, and Toby was determined to find a way to bring him back to sanity, but Miguel had had enough of his crap. If he didn’t stop putting Toby in danger, Miguel was going to do something drastic. When he was in his right mind, O'Reily was a good ally, but when he lost it, he took everyone near down with him.

Four hundred and seventy-eight laps and that was it for now. Miguel dropped down to the bare concrete floor and slumped against the wall. Thinking about O'Reily was not helping. He needed to focus on something good before he exploded into another fit of his own; the last thing he needed was to slam the fucking bucket against the wall again. He’d been breathing his own piss for two days after the last time.

He needed to calm himself down, relax. Well, then he’d think about Toby. His smile always made Miguel get that funny feeling in his stomach, the one that had nothing to do with eating too much mystery meat from the cafeteria. Toby didn't smile that much these days, but when he did, it made Miguel’s stomach clench and his chest feel tight.

He ran his fingers along his soft cock. That wouldn’t last long if he was thinking about Toby. That first night when Toby’s nightmares were more than Miguel could take, he’d slipped down into the lower bunk and held Toby while he shivered and cried. They hadn’t done anything more than hold each other in the dark that time, but it forged a link between them, and they found each other more and more willing to share both their nightmares and their comfort.

The first time Toby wrapped his arms around Miguel he'd whispered “Let me…”, “Can I?” and “Just let me touch you…” They’d touched each other nervously, almost as if they were afraid to press too hard, that if they did, they might shatter the moment and break themselves into pieces. Toby’s breath was hot against Miguel’s neck, his hand wrapped around Miguel’s cock as Toby murmured against his skin. “You feel so good, Miguel. Please, touch me?”

How could Miguel refuse such a request, when he was gasping into Toby’s pillow, his hips moving against the rhythm of Toby’s strokes, his mind flying with the high of once again being touched with care? Miguel sighed, his cock hardening against his thigh. He played his fingers around the head the way Toby liked to do, whispering to himself, pretending Toby was there with him. He wrapped one hand around his balls, soothing them with his palm, his mind traveling back to Toby.

The first time Toby got on his knees for Miguel was another favorite. They’d been waiting for O'Reily in a storage room. He hadn’t shown and they were wondering what he’d done this time. It had been O'Reily’s idea that the three of them stick together in the first place. Old-timers from ‘before’ were rare in the new Oz, they kept their heads down and agreed to watch each other’s backs. They’d been waiting for for a while when they heard some hacks talking about the fight in the kitchen, and how it had taken four of them to hold O’Reily down until they could toss his ass in The Hole.

Miguel had been angry: O'Reily was getting himself into too much trouble, and he thought maybe they’d be better off without him. But Toby distracted him from his rant with the best fucking blow-job he’d ever had, and he’d come so hard his knees buckled. Miguel’s cock was hard by now. All it took was thoughts of Toby. He spit in his hand and grabbed his cock, stroking hard and fast, rolling his balls and thrusting into his tight grip.

Miguel’s best memory of Toby was from just last month, another storage room, in another part of the prison. But this time was just for them. They planned it so carefully, making sure nobody would discover they weren’t where they were supposed to be. Toby brought hand lotion, paper towels and a blanket; god knows how he got them there without some hack asking questions. Miguel supplied the door stop to wedge under the door.

Toby wanted Miguel to fuck him, and he refused to have their first time be a free show for all the inmates in Em City. This was just for them, no glass walls, no audience. Miguel was nervous and aroused, Toby was high-strung and tense, and they stood there, staring at each other awkwardly, their clothes in a pile by the door. Finally, Toby hesitantly took Miguel’s face in his hands and pulled him close. They did the one other thing they’d never done before. They kissed.

¡Dios mío! What a kiss. He didn’t know why it had never happened before. Had they been afraid to take that last step, would it make their feelings for each other seem too real? No matter what else they’d done together, how often they touched each other, inside and out, nothing was as intimate as that first kiss.

It started out soft and gentle, barely a touch of lips upon lips, but Miguel pressed closer, his arms finding their way around Toby to hold him tight. Toby responded eagerly, and it seemed they were wrapped up together for hours before they finally broke apart. Miguel whispered Toby’s name, and they fell back together, touching and kissing. It all felt natural again after that, and they finally did what they’d come to do.

In the end, though, Miguel hadn’t fucked Toby. He’d made love to Toby. Whether Toby knew the words in Miguel’s mind or not, he responded with more passion and intensity than he ever had before. That day was one he remembered often when he couldn’t have Toby around. Like right now.

Miguel stroked his hard-on faster, his palm coming up to swipe over the head to gather up his pre-come and make his cock slicker. He was close now, and he focused on the sound of Toby’s voice in his ear, whispering in Spanish the nasty things Miguel had taught him. He felt his orgasm rising, and memories of that kiss brought him over, gasping Toby’s name as he came.

He lay there, flat out on the cold cement floor, listening to his breathing calm, feeling the pounding of his heartbeat slow.

Miguel added that orgasm to the total: three today. He laughed. What the hell else was there to do in The Hole?

 


End file.
